Quality control systems provide a significant demand for quick connect couplings. In this regard, quick connect couplings are often used to facilitate testing manufactured products for leaks and/or for filling containers. In use, the couplings provide a quick connection to test pieces such as products that hold a fluid or products designed to work under pressure or vacuum. Once the connection is made, a test fluid is communicated through the coupling to the test piece to determine if the test piece has any leaks. In order to maximize production efficiency, it is important that the couplings provide fast and reliable seals to prevent fluid leakage from the coupling.
The couplings are often utilized in connection with high pressure fluids, and therefore safety is a factor that must be considered. Couplings have been designed so that they do not come off while under pressure, thereby increasing safety for individuals as well as providing protection for surrounding equipment.
There is a continuing need, however, for improved high pressure couplings that provide increased safety.